


Compensation

by w_x_2



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation Tape, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “You keep showing me up man, I think you gotta give me a video in return sometime.”





	1. It be cool

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Vloggers/Youtubers in this fictional work are their own persons, I don’t believe this has happened nor will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: The first part is for the 3rd day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017.

It's a small comment, but after the number of videos they've done together, Jordan can hear the meaning in it. “You keep showing me up man, I think you gotta give me a video in return sometime.”

 

He thinks about it and it's clear to conclude what X33n had been hinting at.

 

It's easy to make up his mind too.

 

He'll make sure his face is out of view, that there's nothing laying around to identify him and he'll just keep it as simple as he can. It'll be no trouble. _It be cool._

 

So he starts by making up the bed in one of the guest rooms and ensuring that everything around the bed is tidy and that the space at the foot of it is empty. Then he brings up the camera and the tripod, gets all the necessary wires and plugs everything in.

 

It's a bit awkward when he's setting up the camera at the correct angle because the thought of what he's actually gonna do, the reason why he's doing it, _who_ he's gonna do it for, enters his mind in vivid detail.

 

Then there's restlessness, a lot of it as he stands in front of the camera and plays with the bottom seam of his t-shirt.

 

He blows raspberries and realizes that just standing in front of the camera and making it happen isn't going to work.

 

X33n isn't forcing him to do this, Jordan could have chosen to read it as an offhanded comment and moved along. But truth be told, he's an exhibitionist, and who else is he gonna have the chance to make a video like this for while ensuring that it doesn't get out into the public?

 

No-one, well, maybe someone, but not for a long time.

 

He wants to make it work, but if there's any time to be camera shy and get nervous over being in front of a camera, this is it.

 

With that in mind he decides to leave the guest room and go back to his bedroom where he gets his laptop and the cable that connects it to the tv screen before taking it back to the guest room.

 

Setting it up to the tv behind the camera is easy but he quickly realizes that having the screen on will make different shades of light shimmer across his body so he goes down to his office and grabs the studio light because he's considerate and he can give X33n the illusion that he doesn't need any other stimulus besides the one he'll be getting from performing for the camera.

 

He doesn't turn it on just yet, first chooses the video that's gonna play in the background, one of his favourites because there's no point in trying out something new which he might not like and as such make his motions look forced, or even, kill the mood. Then Jordan lets it play, it's a one hour video so he's got plenty of time and this way the opening scenes will help him clear his mind and focus on getting his body keyed up while he finishes getting ready.

 

The studio light gets turned on and the t-shirt comes off, leaving him feeling the heat of the bright light. He double checks that the camera is still in the right position where it will only catch his bearded chin and turns on the camera before stepping into position.

 

“Oh shit,” he mutters as hears a chuckle coming from the screen and grabs the tv screen's control to mute the sound, places it out of the camera's sight and then does the same action of turning on the camera with the exception of actually pushing the button because it's still on – he hadn't planned on editing the video but it will be a good marker for when he cuts the video's start.

 

From there he touches his upper body, letting the sensations take over and focusing on feeling good so that his cock can grow to full mast.

 

Things in the video on screen are now on their way into a heated make out session and as long as he stays standing in about the same position so that the angle of the camera doesn't catch his face, he can get lost in the picture before his eyes and the pleasure he's creating for himself.

 

Yep, it be cool. So cool.

 

He teases both himself and the camera, hands running across muscles and then fingers teasing his nipples before he goes down further until he's stroking his treasure trail.

 

If he's putting on a show, he's gonna make it good.

 

He even slides a hand inside his trousers and strokes himself a few times with his jeans obstructing the view, but then he's nice and positions his cock in a way that it bulges super hard to the side when he takes out his hand.

 

When he strokes himself over his trousers he feels his knees go a bit from under him so he takes a step forward before widening his stance, strengthening his position so that he can keep going.

 

Jordan's feeling good but he's still a bit nervous. The porn in front of him says he's been at this teasing stage for more than ten minutes and he should probably get a move on.

 

He does it in the way of opening his trousers, one hand reaching down to cup his cock as though he's keeping it out of view when he pushes his boxers down. He waits and he waits, and finally he lets go, cock bouncing into the air to point at the camera and he allows himself to be on display, hands slowly stroking up and down his torso so that X33n will be able to appreciate the full view.

 

When he finally comes he aims at his upper body, coating himself in white gooey ropes, body shuddering and muscles rippling as he keeps on stroking through his orgasm.

 

There's a moan threatening to make itself known which he actually ends up allowing himself to sound, all throughout the only other sound from him had been that of his breathing.

 

Jordan takes a step forward, ready to end the recording as he's finished but he stops, takes his step back and uses a single finger to swirl through the spunk on his skin.

 

He gathers some on his digit before slowly dragging his hand up until his knuckles settle in front of his chin which drops when his mouth opens.

 

There'll be no other thought in X33n's mind besides the one that Jordan's created with his semen coated fingertip out of the camera's view and in clear line with his open mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

“What's this?” X33n asks when he receives the encrypted file.

 

“Your return video,” Jordan simply explains.

 

“You know you didn't have to record anything for me right? I wasn't actually expecting anything in return,” he replies with an honest tone.

 

Jordan smiles, “It was no trouble at all, was already happening so I just turned on the camera and them's the breaks.” He pops his lips like he does on his outros and looks off to the side, trying to think about anything besides why the studio light is missing from its usual spot.

 

“Right, ok.”

 

“Ok,” Jordan swiftly replies. “I'm gonna go now.”

 

“You haven't told me what the video is,” X33n rushes to say before Jordan can click the end call button.

 

“I-uh-” Jordan stops, tilts his head in confusion. “Ok, so, when you asked for a video, I thought you were hinting at,” he doesn't stop but makes a deliberate one second pause, “ _you know,_ so, if you don't know what that is then you probably shouldn't watch it.”

 

“I didn't think that- seriously Jordan,” X33n tries to explain. “It was just a tease, I didn't actually mean-”

 

“It's already done X33n,” Jordan utters because he can't take that video back now that X33n's received it. Plus, in all honesty, he doesn't want to take it back, but he does urge, “We don't have to talk about it.”

 

“We don't have to talk about it,” X33n reiterates. “Ok, hit me up when you're ready to record the next map, I found a speed run for you to beat me at.”

 

“Well, I'm not gonna feel bad about it this time, you got that video as compensation now.”

 

“Will it still be compensation if I don't choose to use it?”

 

Jordan's mouth arches on one side and his cheeks heat up. X33n said the word _use_ instead of _see_ which means one thing: he knows exactly what that video contains.

 

“I guess we'll find out when you decide whether or not to ask me for more compensation,” Jordan replies with a wink. “See you later,” he utters kindly and then ends the call.

 

Then he promptly exhales loudly as he falls back on his chair because _oh crap_ , he totally just flirted with X33n. Not casual flirting, but flirting with intent behind it. He groans and rubs his face with both hands, he'd had no idea up until now that he actually liked X33n as anything more than a friend.


	2. Even... for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan's appearance in his 2nd year anniversary stream was fantastic so X33n thinks that perhaps he's the one who owes compensation this time.

Jordan mentions hoping there's lots of parkour and X33n fumes just a little bit because it brings back memories of the impossible jumps inside the second house of the most recent map they did together, but the feeling of annoyance diffuses quickly, after all he's having too much of a good time with his second year anniversary for memories of frustrating jumps to take over.

 

It's only a few moments later that Jordan sparks another raw feeling in X33n, one which is becoming familiar: lust. “I just don't usually say  _fuck_ ,” Jordan utters and X33n blushes, grateful for other people talking and story telling time because it all helps the small blush on his cheeks to go unnoticed.

 

The lust too dissipates.

 

But not for long.

 

“I expect some…” Jordan pauses ever so briefly to figure out how to request his payment for apparently being the only friend not getting paid and X33n can't help the automatic completion of the younger man's sentence.

 

The word that so easily slips out of his mouth brings thoughts into X33n's mind though. They are memories of the _compensation_  that Jordan gave him due to not just winning at every single thing but being so  _very_  good that once in a while X33n doesn't have footage that is good enough for a video to post on youtube.

 

His mind is flooded with thoughts of the _compensation_  which X33n thoroughly enjoyed -not just once- and he can feel the interest of his cock, the tingling sensations spreading from his crotch to the rest of his body. It makes him want to move, to give in to the pleasure, but he pushes the pleasurable memories away as this is not the time, after all he's live streaming right now.

 

When Jordan is quick to cover their  _thing_  -whatever that is- with, “…special treatment with some payment,” X33n is very much thankful because it means that they can move on with gaming, that he can truly  _not_  get lost in the images of Jordan touching himself for X33n's pleasure because Jordan is pushing him to focus.

 

By the time that he's finally got the possibility of allowing himself to think about Jordan without bounds he's too exhausted to do anything besides fall into bed, so instead, as X33n closes his eyes and gets comfy he tells himself that he'll have plenty of time to think of the other youtuber when he awakes.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you Jordan,” X33n voices in gratitude when he next sees the man that had for the first time made an appearance in his dreams during the night – up until now when he's dreamed about Jordan it has been when he's wide awake and usually with a hand on his crotch.

 

“Of course,” Jordan exclaims.

 

“Really,” X33n expresses as he looks at the camera so that if Jordan looks at his image he will see X33n looking directly at him. “It was a great opening to the stream and you were amazing with everyone else.”

 

“Anytime,” Jordan assures with a wide happy smile. “I was happy to help and really enjoyed it,” he says in truth.

 

X33n clears his throat, taking a moment to think, he's happy that Jordan enjoyed it, that it wasn't just a favour that Jordan did for him.

 

“Sky factory?” the younger man asks.

 

“I suppose if you really wanna play another parkour map I owe you for having you participate in my stream without payment,” X33n grants.

 

Jordan cocks his head as though assessing X33n and replies, “I think we're even.”

 

X33n swallows, unsure of himself. What he does know, and is sure of, is that he wants to push on. He just needs to make sure he does it in the correct manner. “I rubbed it in that I was winning at the parkour map.”

 

“I made an amazing come back in the parkour map when you were so close to winning,” Jordan easily replies.

 

X33n rolls his eyes as the corners of his mouth curl up. “Rub it in.”

 

Jordan chuckles.

 

“I trolled you,” he says of the Sparklez gerbil ball.

 

The younger man arches an eyebrow, “That was a while ago.”

 

“But you never got me back,” X33n retorts.

 

“You always make great progression.”

 

“I- so do you.”

 

“Do you have some sort of payment for me?” Jordan asks instead because matching his behaviours to X33n's is clearly getting them nowhere.

 

“I have another Parkour map that we can try.”

 

Jordan's eyebrow arches again, but this time higher. Then he clears his throat, gaze slowly moving up to look at his own camera so that when X33n looks at his image X33n feels like he's meeting his eyes. “If we play the map, are you then gonna say I owe you because I beat you?”

 

“No,” X33n tries to reply with a firm and evident tone. “I am gonna say you owe me if you rush ahead without me before winning with a spectacular margin,” X33n corrects.

 

Jordan tilts his head, conceding the save and then decides, “Let's stay even for a bit longer with Sky Factory.”

 

X33n nods in agreement.

 

* * *

 

“Ooops,” Jordan utters when both their recordings are off.

 

X33n chuckles, “The Chaos Dragon destroyed us.”

 

“Yep,” Jordan pops his mouth. He's played it so cool up until now but he doesn't know if he should give in or keep on acting smooth. “Plus I was an asshole with the big reactor.” Ok, so, not the smoothest, but not bad, so he mentally pats himself on the back.

 

“Hm?” X33n asks, confused as to why Jordan is bringing that up again, because he'd jested at the time but it hadn't been a big deal.

 

Jordan clears his throat and casual as he can -not very effectively- he concludes, “Same as if we'd played a parkour map.”

 

A bright light shines in X33n's mind at the conclusion and his instinct is to disagree because it is not the same and Jordan does not have a necessity to compensate him. They played as they normally do and that means that sometimes things don't go according to plan, plus it was good material to get the viewers enjoying the banter and their laughing.

 

He opens his mouth to say the word, but stops.

 

Jordan doesn't owe him any compensation, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't be welcome, after all, Jordan's way of compensating X33n had been to wank in front of a camera for X33n's viewing pleasure.

 

Fuck, he wants to see more of Jordan's compensation. The truth though is that Jordan doesn't owe him this time.

 

Besides, X33n hasn't even given Jordan an actual hint of having accepted his last video.

 

But what if he actually disagrees like he should? What if Jordan takes that as a 'no, I don't want anymore videos', what if it makes Jordan think that X33n doesn't want, well, him?

 

On the other hand, what if Jordan is testing him? Saying no could be good, because perhaps Jordan would appreciate his honesty and actually consider giving X33n a bonus.

 

X33n mentally shakes his head- it would be too telling to do it physically- and finally replies. “I know you said we were even but your appearance in my stream really meant a lot more than just getting to mess around with you in sky factory. Messing around with me in the latest episode has  _really_  made us even,” X33n finally settles on. “For now,” he adds in a quieter tone but loud enough to be heard because he needs to make sure that Jordan doesn't think he's shooting down the whole compensation thing they have going.


	3. Hooked

“How're you feeling?” X33n asks once both their recordings are off. He doesn't allow Jordan time to answer, instead leads into, “Wanna do the editing now or tomorrow?”

 

“We did the sky factory editing on the same night and it was really late _plus_ we were both delirious.”

 

It's answer enough but X33n chuckles as he remembers and allows them to veer off track for a bit, “I trolled you pretty hard.”

 

Agree is the only thing that Jordan can do. “Every single time that I went to my crafter there was something in front of it.”

 

The older man's chuckle turns into a full belly laugh. “It was amazing.”

 

“It was hilarious,” Jordan tries to reply sarcastically, but truth is, it was funny as soon as he'd started editing.

 

“Ok, ok,” X33n says in a more serious tone as he tries to stop the last vestiges of laughter. “I feel like I owe you 'coz first there was the trolling and now the pokémon episode, _but_ you were the one who told me I was playing pokémon with you.”

 

“I _asked_ ,” Jordan corrects.

 

“You know I'm not going to say no to playing with you.”

 

Jordan pauses, letting X33n's answer sink between them. “See, that there, that's the kind of comment that gets us going down innuendo filled paths.”

 

“Easily done,” X33n defends himself with a seductive arch of his eyebrows which is lost on Jordan because their cameras aren't on.

 

“I am pondering whether you owe me too.” They can't see each other, but having one another's expressive voices in their ears is just as telling.

 

Jordan hears X33n swallow and clear his throat before replying. “I don't think so,” X33n concludes and explains, “You asked.”

 

“All I gotta do is ask right?” Jordan's teasing, he is, he can't help it.

 

X33n bites his lip, cheeks burning hot red and in a broken tone answers, “Y- _eah_.”

 

“Do _you_ wanna do the editing tomorrow?” Jordan checks.

 

The response is immediate, “No.” X33n rolls his eyes at himself, way to play it cool! Not.

 

“You still have a cold,” Jordan observes.

 

Curiously, X33n replies, “I'm still on cold medicine.” He wonders if the conversation is leading where it seems to be in his mind.

 

“As am I,” Jordan informs to X33n's delight.

 

X33n's finally gotten around to opening up his editing program and there isn't much else he can talk about to delay the inevitable, but he does want to say, “I won't put things in front of your crafter for a while.”

 

“Good,” Jordan replies, but he can't help not continuing, doesn't want X33n to think he was truly annoyed plus also wants to take the opportunity to use his words in a way that he probably shouldn't. “If you kept going it wouldn't be too long before I made a comment about sticking those things somewhere _inappropriate_ while recording.”

 

“Yeah,” X33n ponders. “That would be fun.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Jordan replies. It could just mean that X33n would enjoy getting Jordan riled up which makes sense, but it could also mean that he's trying to hint at enjoying filling himself up. Either way, Jordan is glad that their recordings are off because there's no way his dark blush would go unnoticed.

 

“I think the first part we need to cut out is the part where we had to move between several cities to find one which was emptier.” He's tired and probably indeed a bit loopy with the cold medication, but it doesn't feel like it's the right time to figure out if there's anything between them. Just because Jordan sent X33n a video of himself wanking it doesn't mean he wants more, in fact Jordan has kind of turned down X33n's offer of a return video a couple of times now.

 

“Not me interrogating you about missing out on pokémon when you were younger?” Jordan teases with a wide smile that can be heard in his tone.

 

“Nah, people already know a rough estimate of my age.”

 

“Yeah, they already know how much older you are.”

 

“See, if I didn't know better I would say you're poking fun at me, but instead, I'm just gonna correct you: people know how much more _experience_ _d_ I am.”

 

Jordan triumphs over the opening, “Just not in the most current things because you're elderly and fail to keep cool with the kids.”

 

“ _You,_ ” X33n accuses with no rancour behind it.

 

It's Jordan's turn to chuckle and he does so freely.

 

Once Jordan's amusement has ridden its wave -X33n also rode the wave- the older man utters, “The next place to cut is when we go on the search for an arena.”

 

“Indeed,” Jordan easily agrees.

 

“Do you wanna cut anything at the end?”

 

“Nah, we had a good chat, it's all good.”

 

X33n smiles and repeats Jordan's words with a slight correction, “It all good.”

 

The exhale of amusement X33n gets in his ears from Jordan is worth it.

 

There's a moment of silence between them which extends and X33n feels like maybe this is the conclusion of their conversation, but Jordan saves them both. “What time have you got for the first cut?”

 

It's not hard to find the timing because their recording was rather short compared to their average, which means that Jordan wants to stay and keep talking too. “About 8 and a half minutes in.”

 

“Hmm,” Jordan replies and a moment later, “Ah yes, I can see it now.”

 

“I'm not quite sure where to cut it though,” X33n comments even though he can clearly see the appropriate point to cut from to the point to cut to.

 

If it was up to X33n he'd stay talking with Jordan all night long, would in fact love to fall asleep with Jordan's happy, comforting and seductive voice in his ears.


	4. Wicked mouth

Things have been fairly balanced between them for quite a while now, the giving and taking of contribution to videos and also ribbing of one another fairly equalized.

 

There's certainly been no reason to even mention the word _compensation_ for a good month, but thanks to X33n's brilliant mouth that often runs away from him without input from his brain and had done so quite fantastically in their latest video, the Code 69 Sky Desert Challenge -thanks for the innuendo Jordan- he can now claim to owe the younger youtuber.

  
  
It wasn't that X33n beat Jordan in the game during the recording, but the fact that he did manage to do really well in his practice run that was very good. The icing on the cake though, that was when he went on to utterly thrash Jordan with the reminder of not being able to get as far as X33n previously had.

  
  
So yeah, X33n certainly -and _finally_ \- owes the other youtuber what they both call compensation.

  
  
He's got ideas, so many crazy and wild ideas which really get his blood travelling south at lightning speed, but unfortunately he needs to bench those ideas because Jordan hasn't actually hinted at liking their gender – he's shown off to X33n, but so far he hasn't said he wants a return video.

  
  
In his mind though, it's ok. It is because Jordan was the one to start this thing between them, so X33n wholeheartedly believes he is totally allowed to do this – the truth is that _at most_ he hopes he's ok to do this but he's better off not admitting that to himself.

  
  
There's no point in trying to copy Jordan, but he also doesn't want to best him, wants to only -hopefully- bring him pleasure.

 

X33n's been in the business of pleasuring himself for longer than Jordan has due to his age, and he knows how to easily take care of himself, but he wants to show off. Being rather more lengthier than the average man, he's found some brilliant ways in which he can do both. So he's decided to use his mouth. Not his voice because that could quickly get out of hand, but his lips and his tongue will more than suffice. And despite not being as limber as he'd like -it would likely give him much more pleasure- he's quite adept at using his reach in his favour.

 

Now the only thing he has to worry about is the camera's angle.

 

Showing off is all good, but doing it in a way that will reveal his face -and in turn his identity- in a video like this is a definite no. He trusts Jordan, but the fact is, if nothing else, there will always be hackers.

 

By the time that X33n figures out the appropriate angle and develops the courage to pleasure himself in front of the recording camera it's been a couple of days and his beard's grown to a scruff which is good as it will help mask his features, but he'll have to prune it after he's done with this video because it's getting a bit out of hand.

 

He sits down on the floor, legs extended in front of him with one arm behind himself so that its hand palms his butt cheek and the other arm stretched out so that its hand can wander over to the camcorder, fiddle with the screen one last time to make sure that when he bends over nothing but his mouth and nose will be in the shot, and then he finally presses the button to start recording.

 

X33n's dressed in a plain black t-shirt, aside from that though, he's naked, cock full of blood and standing at full mast to point at his face without any aid.

 

In this moment his face is completely out of view and Jordan won't know exactly what he's planning on doing for a bit longer.

 

The hand that had pushed the button sneaks over to his cock and closes around the base in a loose circle before he slides his hand all the way up to the top, slow and purposeful. Jordan's already shown off his significant girth and X33n wants to show off too. It takes some seconds to get to where he wants, just under the mushroom head so that _want_ sparks up in him further as he makes both himself and Jordan wait.

 

X33n releases himself and his cock pulses, reaching for touch, but instead he places his hand on the back of his thigh, ready for when he needs the leverage.

 

There's saliva in his mouth and the more he waits, the more that gathers, X33n swallows and opens his mouth, letting out his tongue which comes into the video's view before stretching and finally connecting the tip of it with the sensitive skin just next to the slit of his cock.

 

It's a caress for a moment, but then he licks, almost dipping in to the slit to lick the bead of precome there before inhaling and going around, leaving circles of goosebumps around the bulbous end.

 

He could moan due to the pleasurable tingling expanding from his crotch out to the rest of his body, but he doesn't. He could bend further into himself and take a good half of his wanting cock into the heat of his mouth with ease, but he also doesn't. What he does do, is curl his tongue around the ridge of his crown, teasing and teasing until the single bead has multiplied to where it is no longer able to stay in the cocoon of his slit but instead dribble out and down the mushroom head to meet X33n's tongue which has dipped under the ridge to circle the tender indent.

 

Eager for a more thorough taste, X33n quickly moves his tongue up, dipping it right into the slit and then using the flat of his tongue to gather up the escaping drops which he takes into the heat of his mouth, lips closing together while he sucks at the precum inside his mouth, tongue and roof of his mouth meeting in quick succession.

 

The thought of what Jordan might taste like quickly enters his mind and his cock twitches to get further attention, so this time X33n lowers with his mouth still closed and caresses the tip of his cock with his lips, imagining Jordan's cock instead of his own.

 

It isn't long before he's opening them just so he's then able to close them around the crown, tongue circling to give himself pleasure. But Jordan won't be able to see that movement so soon after he extends his tongue and lets it peak out between his lower lip to lave around his length, reach as much as he can without lowering his mouth any further.

 

The camera's view is still good when he glances at it, the top of his thighs at the bottom just for an understanding of the position he is in, but his cock takes up most of the remaining shot, interrupted only by X33n's lips curling around the head.

 

His nose isn't even in view yet so X33n bends further, mouth lowering to take in more of himself. He does it slowly to remain in control, to make sure that no more than the ridge of his nose and lower part of his mouth will show.

 

He can't take all of himself in his mouth -he doesn't have the agility- but he can take more than half which makes him quite proud. Unfortunately he won't be able to show off the extent of his skills in this recording, not in this position. But this was the safest position. And as he reaches just short of the halfway mark X33n knows that's gonna be his limit in order to keep his identity safe.

 

With his lips tightly closed around his length X33n applies suction on his way up and then he's pushing back down, eyes firmly glued to the camera's screen to ensure he doesn't go farther than he should.

 

The lust inside him increases and this time he doesn't back down in his desire to seek pleasure, head cautiously bobbing up and down with lips dragging against smooth skin and tongue licking up and down the sides and around the head.

 

When the top of the bridge of his nose accidentally comes into the shot due to his enthusiasm X33n makes himself ease off, but he does it teasingly, eyes fluttering as he draws his lips back to show his teeth dragging up his long length.

 

The tip is sensitive when his teeth rake over the ridge of the mushroom head, drawing together until they are able to close above the slit. X33n then draws back completely, allowing his cock to bob softly in the air, pulsing and twitching for any attention.

 

X33n waits a moment, and then another, exhaling and building the need in him further.

 

He hadn't planned to do what he's thinking about doing, and as much as he hopes it'll look good, all he can think about right now is showing Jordan how eager and good he would be if it was the younger YouTuber's cock he had his lips around.

 

The nearest hand to the camera leaves his butt cheek and reaches towards the camera while the other hand clenches in anticipation. He places his hand on top of the camera, thumb above the lens so that it will be able to easily obscure the view.

 

X33n allows his thumb to swipe over the lens ever so minimally, hindering the top part of the shot from an explicit view and then swipes it to clear its view again.

 

When he envelops his cock with his mouth this time he doesn't stop until he's as far down as he can go, and that's because he can't bend down any further, but his lips strain to try and get that bit further before he bobs back up and then swiftly down.

 

His thumb follows the movement of his head, flicking down to hide some of the view when his face would otherwise be seen in the shot and then lifting when he lifts his head back up.

 

Up and down, in and out, until his cock is coated in saliva, the fluid dragging on his lips and filling his mouth right along with his cock.

 

His breathing is rapid, and thankfully his noises of pleasure are covered up by his mouth being filled, but the slurping and the sucking, that's all clear to the camera's microphone and will be defined to Jordan's ears.

 

With the thorough rhythm he sets it isn't long before he's on the cusp of orgasm, and he's been waiting long enough over the past couple of days, so when the moment comes he doesn't hesitate to urge his body into tingling in pleasure and seizing before his cock releases his spunk inside his mouth.

 

X33n draws back so that his lips are only around the mushroom head, the second burst of semen landing on his tongue as he takes his hand back from the camera to briefly rub a nipple for a fresh wave of arousal which prompts another pulse of cum being released.

 

When he's finally finished cuming X33n parts his lips slowly so that they open up space between them and his cock, and ultimately, so that his spunk drips down his cock in white streaks.

 

The sensation of the fluid on sensitive skin makes his whole body shudder and he moans, mouth opening further to let out even more of his pearly seed and then he's poking out his tongue, swiping it across the mess and scooping up some back into his mouth.

 

X33n uses the hand nearest to the camera to drag the cum from his chin and onto his lips before he slowly sits up straight and reaches out to the video camera to stop the recording.

 

As soon as he hears the beep he allows the movement of sitting up to drag him back and down to slump onto the floor.

 

He's proud of his accomplishment, and pleasantly drained, but if Jordan was there X33n'd be eager to put his worn and aching mouth to further work.


	5. Payback in full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good, because I have another video I need to record,” X33n tellingly replies. He's already thinking of what he's going to be doing in his next video for Sparklez.
> 
> “No,” Jordan disagrees.
> 
> X33n feels a flare of arousal run through his body – that tone definitely sounded commanding.
> 
> “No?” he asks in excitement. “Surely I owe you more?”
> 
> “Twitchcon,” Jordan replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shirts sealed it for me.

It isn't even lunch time yet, but for X33n, it's already been an eventful day.

 

He'd woken up to a text from Jordan confirming the time of meeting up to record, the resulting smile prompting an ache in his jaw from its overuse the previous night. The mirror had shown his lips to only be a bit puffy, nothing noticeable as they'd healed during his sleep, so there'd be no problems recording. He'd messaged Spooklez back as he went about his morning activities including letting out his princesses and having breakfast. Making himself go back to the bathroom to pick up the necessary scissors to prune his beard hadn't been the most pleasant but the finishing look, that he had approved of and then taken a picture of, just the bottom of his face, tip of his nose barely in the frame. And then he'd rolled his eyes and carefully bitten at his lips to get more redness in them before taking a more debauched picture of the same area.

 

That had taken his thoughts to last night, and then to Jordan's recording of himself, especially at the end where the younger man had brought his fingers up to his mouth. God, did he want to see the rest of that video with Jordan's fingertips actually entering his mouth, or better yet, he wanted to feed Jordan his own fingers, or for Jordan to place his fingers in X33n's mouth, that would work too.

 

With a full on boner just a half hour before he was meant to be in his office ready to meet up with Jordan, X33n had had no choice – not that he'd been discontented at the prospect – but to go into his office earlier than expected and open up the file that Jordan had sent him.

 

Watching Jordan tease them both, run his hands over his uncovered and ripped body, had had X33n's hand reaching to the screen, wanting to touch Jordan. It wasn't the first time he'd watched it, but his reaction was always the same despite only meeting the monitor every time.

 

When the Skype call had come through because his discord still wasn't open and X33n had still had his hand around his cock while re-watching Jordan stroke his hand up and down his cock, X33n had muted the video, made sure the incoming call was voice only, and daringly answered.

 

He doesn't remember what he had said, remembers apologizing for not having everything set up yet and then Jordan easily accepting the apology before beginning to talk through their plans for their episode.

 

X33n should probably say that he was very good and stopped what he was doing, but truth was, with the images of Jordan running his hands all over his body right in front of him, and his voice in X33n's ears, the older YouTuber had taken care of himself to completion, one hand pushing the microphone away to muffle his noises as he orgasmed, and then fumbled to not get any cum on his shirt.

 

“You alright there?” Jordan had dubiously asked.

 

“Purr-fect,” X33n had replied with a very pleased tone, losing himself in the contented feeling before realizing that he totally should not have said that.

 

“Are we recording today?” Jordan had checked with a curious tone.

 

“Yes!” He'd been all action then, opening up all the necessary programs right after wiping his hand on some tissues he'd placed on his desk beforehand and closing up his trousers. That mess could wait until just before they started recording, when Jordan went for his usual bladder relief. He'd also leave it until that time to send Jordan the video he'd created for him last night.

 

* * *

 

  

 

“We good?” X33n asks as though poking the bear in an innocent manner once they've finished recording the latest episode of Sky Factory which he now thinks he'll call _Big_ Dragon Love.

 

“That last comment was _very_ uncalled for,” Jordan retorts using the same words he'd done earlier but in a much more steely voice.

 

“And untrue,” X33n is quick to reply –he remembers Jordan's cock in the younger man's hand, how the fingers circling his girth couldn't come to touch because of his ample thickness– even though he perhaps shouldn't because they haven't truly acknowledged their videos of compensation to one another. “But good for the on-cam banter so please tell me we can keep it in rather than do another outro?”

 

“Good for the fans that like to think we like one another.”

 

“Ouch,” X33n vocalizes with a hand flying to his chest. “And here I thought we were good friends.”

 

“You know what I meant, and yeah we can keep that outro.”

 

“ _Good,_ because I have another video I need to record,” X33n tellingly replies. He's already thinking of what he's going to be doing in his next video _for_ Sparklez.

 

“ _No_ ,” Jordan disagrees.

 

X33n feels a flare of arousal run through his body – that tone definitely sounded commanding.

 

“No?” he asks in excitement. “Surely I owe you more?”

 

“Twitchcon,” Jordan replies.

 

An automatic questioning 'huh' comes out of his mouth.

 

“You're going to twitchcon,” Jordan adds.

 

“Yes.” He's not quite sure what Jordan is trying to get at just yet.

 

“You owe me,” Jordan agrees.

 

“Yes.” When X33n gets no further information for a minute he finally utters, “I'm not sure- what do you want?”

 

“If you're not opposed to it,” Jordan starts.

 

“Yes,” X33n encourages.

 

“I could get myself an invitation to Twitchcon.”

 

“Oh-hum, yes, sure, you can do that.”

 

“I can,” Sparklez replies although it's really a question.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Should I?”

 

“You want to?” X33n confirms.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then I don't see why not.”

 

“This–” Jordan stops himself, clears his throat loud enough for X33n to hear it, and then braves, “I sent you a video of me wanking.”

 

X33n clears his own throat after he almost chokes on air. They're talking about this now. They can never pretend that it didn't happen again.

 

“You did,” he agrees. 

 

“You used it.”

 

It's his turn to be honest even though Jordan hasn't asked anything. Besides, there's no point in lying. “I did.”

 

“You sent me a video in return.”

 

“I did.”

 

“That-”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You only sent me it before we started recording so I haven't had the chance to check what it contains.”

 

“But you _know_ what it contains. I guess the question that remains is whether you plan to use it.”

 

“I do,” Jordan admits.

 

“So this is a thing.”

 

“Which is why I want to come to twitchcon.”

 

“I'd be happy for you to join me at twitchcon,” X33n replies. He scratches at his shorter beard as he thinks about whether or not to say what's on his mind, but they are being honest. “I think we should meet prior to twitchcon. I'm not sure I'd be able to behave if we're meeting for the first time in public.”

 

“That is not a bad idea.”

 

X33n smiles wide as his insides do happy somersaults. “I'm glad you agree.”

 

“I have a laptop so I'm not dependant on my office to record.”

 

“I have dogs.”

 

“Your princesses are cute.”

 

“You want to come over?”

 

“Yes,” Jordan answers honestly. “You'd be ok to host for a few days?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You can pay me what you owe in person,” Jordan adds like he's still trying to negotiate why it's a good idea for him to go over to X33n's place.

 

“I look forward to it.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Beginning of September_

 

 

“Welcome to casa de X33n,” he utters in joy at seeing Jordan in front of him for the first time.

 

“Thanks,” Jordan is quick to reply.

 

They stand awkwardly for a moment, X33n wanting to lean in for a hug, but unsure if he should start with a handshake. Instead he opts for actually being welcoming, “Want some help unloading the car or want me to show you the house first?”

 

Jordan leans in a bit but he doesn't step forward yet, “Neither.”

 

“Neither?” X33n curiously asks. Jordan's reply had sounded to his ears like a dare.

 

“All I gotta do is ask?” Jordan checks.

 

It's something that X33n has been trying to convince Jordan of for a while now so he understands what the younger man means instantly.

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

“Yes,” X33n replies and takes a step forward. He watches Jordan take a step towards him, but then he hears yapping and he chuckles. “You said my princesses were cute,” he reminds as he leans down to pick up the excited bundle of fur at his feet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jordan watches X33n get dressed and laments all that glorious skin being hidden away once again. It really is unfair - well, he doesn't want to share X33n with anyone else, but really, the world has no idea what X33n is hiding under those ridiculous collared t-shirts. He's meant to go and do his own video while X33n records Trollville, but now that he's been in bed with X33n he really doesn't want to leave the warmth and smell of X33n.

 

“I didn't know you could afford to be lazy,” X33n comments as he barely keeps himself away from the comfort of his Jordan-filled bed.

 

“Would you consider wearing a tank top?” Jordan asks as he eyes the slope of X33n's covered shoulders.

 

“I have worn them before.”

 

“If I get up...”

 

X33n chuckles in understanding, “You want a treat for working?”

 

“I want a treat for letting you out of bed.”

 

“I see,” X33n murmurs. He wants to join Jordan back inside the sheets so bad, but it's time to be a responsible adult. “For you?”

 

“For me,” Jordan requests.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_(SkyBounds ep 7)_

 

“Can I wear your shirt?” This time it was X33n that stayed in bed, protesting about getting up while watching Jordan get dressed, but when he finally manages to get up and Jordan carefully keeps himself away, X33n decides to try something else.

 

Jordan looks down at the black shirt in X33n's hand, extends a hand to smooth it out to see if it is the shirt he thinks it is.

 

“While recording?” he checks, looking up to meet X33n's gaze.

 

X33n pouts as Jordan moves back out of reach when he tries to lean in, and ponders the question. It wasn't what he intended, but, “Yeah,” X33n replies with a tremendous amount of confidence, at least half of which he doesn't feel.

 

The shirt in X33n's hand has Jordan Maron's logo on it, and X33n wearing it, well... “That will be telling,” Sparklez replies.

 

X33n gives him a naughty smile with a waggle of his eyebrows. “Not if we don't say anything.”

 

“My mind is telling me no,” Jordan thinks out loud.

 

X33n nods, and honestly replies, “Mine too.”

 

It doesn't matter what their thoughts tell them, they both _want_ it, so it's no surprise when Jordan steps forward again and leans in to kiss the older youtuber before helping X33n put on the shirt even though it makes the process much more difficult.

 

* * *

 

 

“So...” Jordan begins as he shuffles in his spot only a foot away from X33n.

 

“You're off,” X33n finishes for him. And it's not a surprise, after all they've just finished taking all of Jordan's things back to the car the man had arrived in.

 

“I will see you in a couple of weeks,” Jordan ensures.

 

“Yep,” X33n easily agrees.

 

Silence falls between them and X33n winces in his head, Jordan's time with him had been everything and more than what he had wished, but now that it's the younger man's time to leave, he's not sure where they stand.

 

“Twitchcon is just around the corner,” Sparklez comments, but X33n isn't sure if he's trying to reassure X33n or himself.

 

“It's not that far away,” X33n agrees.

 

Jordan shifts in his step, hesitant before he puffs his chest and declares, “I wanna ask you something.”

 

That warms up X33n's insides, gives him hope for the future. “All you gotta do is ask.”

 

For the second time since they first met face to face, Jordan asks, “Can I kiss you?”

 

X33n rolls his eyes. “As if you need to ask.”

 

Jordan shrugs, “Better to ask.”

 

“I suppose, but what with how many times you've put your mouth on mine over the last few days I would think you knew you didn't have to ask.”

 

The edge of Jordan's mouth arches and he teasingly replies, “I'll make sure not to ask at twitchcon.”

 

X33n opens his mouth to protest but then he realizes that Jordan is saying he wants to kiss him again, even after he leaves, so although it's not clear where they stand, it does mean he's ok to hope for good things between them in the future. With that thought in mind he leans in to meet Jordan's lips with his in a lingering kiss, and only after he's gotten his fill does he reply, “Kissing me in public would be quite the statement,” X33n comments. He pecks Jordan's lips softly once and then again. When he asks the question he'd really like a positive answer to, he does it with his lips still brushing against Jordan's own, “Are we going steady?”


End file.
